Wendy
by Draikinator
Summary: Wendy drabble, written by one who does not hate Wendy. Hints of Style one-sided K2.


When I was a little kid, people were mean to me. They made fun of me for being smart, for being a girl, for making good grades- they made fun of me for every tiny thing that they could. They used to call me Wendy 'Testicle-Burgers.' Isn't that just fucking incredible? Testicle-Burgers. How original.

It got worse in middle school, and in high school, it got awful. That was when even Bebe broke down, called me a prick and a loser and we weren't friends anymore. The only one who ever really stuck by me was Stan.

We were a couple, on and off since elementary school. But though Stan would occasionally go on dates with other girls- he always ended up back with me. And I felt safe with him. I felt good. I felt wanted.

I admit, I was somewhat- well, I was really pushy. Clingy. Overbearing. I should've given him more space, listened to him more. I treated him like an infinite source of- something. Whatever it was I was looking for. He wasn't infinite. Stan is as human as me. I just didn't want to face that.

Highschool was when that human came out.

When he started dating Kyle, I was shocked. I shouldn't have been. They'd known eachother longer than I'd known him, and no matter what happened, they were always best friend. The longest they went in a fight was probably a week. Me and Stan fought much longer than that. And they'd always seemed a little bit _to_ close, really. I'd been going out with tan for so long… it never dawned on me that the reason we kept breaking up was not that he _didn't_ like me, but that he _couldn't._

I guess I could have felt a lot of things. I would have expected that I would have felt _something_ at least. Anger? I should have been pissed that Stan had been taken from me. By the most unlikely person, too. Sadness? I could have been sad- sad that I'd never get him back now. Not really. Even if I did… he'd be different. Hurt? I suppose I am, a little. I love Stan. I love him with everything in me, and when I lost him, he took some- a lot- of that with him.

It feels like there's big whole, right through my chest. That whole had completely blotted out my heart, and taken out half of each lung, too. My ribs had given up the fight- which left the ragged, empty space behind it unprotected. I found it hard to breathe.

And then, the numbness settled. I didn't want to cry. I didn't want to beg him to come back to me.

Poor Stan. He's such a damn good kid. He told me the news himself. He didn't hold it over me and he wasn't blunt. He was just as damn gentle and kind as he's always been. I guess that's why I love him.

After a minute, I just smiled. I hugged him, and breathed in his perfect Stan-scent. I told him I was happy that he could be happy. Then I just… went home. I did my homework. I went to bed. I should have gone to school the next morning, but instead I hung out behind the school and smoked cigarettes with Kenny. I've never done that before, but I'm sort of glad I did, in a weird way. I've never taken the time to look at anyone else's perspective on life, but listening to Kenny was interesting. His love life was even more depressing than mine. I never would have guessed he liked Kyle like that. At all. It was ironic. We were both in love with a boy that we wouldn't get.

I love Stan.

I love him with everything in me.

I want Stan to be happy. I do.

So I'll go back to being lonely, preppy, prissy Wendy Testicle-Burgers. Just as long as he as he can keep on being happy…

--------

Draik: Wendy drabbles. Fom the point of view of someone who DOESN'T hate Wendy.

Wendy: Why is that so rare? ;__;

Draik: I dunno. Maybe because like 99% of the South Park fanbase is into slash pairings, and you just _happen_ to be a girl? And you just _happen_ to be dating one of the main characters?

Wendy: Good point.

Kenny: Seriously? SERIOUSLY?! Can't I ever just be straight? JUST ONCE OMFG?! I'M A DAMN PLAYER FOR CHRIST'S SAKE. IF I'M GAY MAKE ME A DAMN PLAYER DAMMIT. DAMN. DAMNDAMNDAMMMITTTTT.

Kyle: KENNEH. I will make you EAT SOAP.

Kenny: Bite me.

Draik: Well, you were a player. You /were/ covering up your infatuation with Kyle with meaningless sex with everyone else. But it came out weird when I tried to write it… so I just killed it. Sorry!

Kenny: DAMMIT.

Stan: Well then.

Kyle: I'm apopular guy, aren't I? o.0

Stan: Haaaay, I got BOTH genders hangin' off me. =////=

Draik: Fwahahaha. Onesshots are fun. I'll finish TF and Shattered ASAP! Promise!


End file.
